Jake's Brother
by Pretty-Grass-ctzen
Summary: Jake has an older brother. He is the rightful Alpha and the third wolf to phase
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you, Jake." I suddenly started to shake, dad came wheeling and his eyes started to widen.

"Jordan, in the woods now." I glanced over and stormed outside. I could hear dad talking to Jake and sprinted inside the woods. My skin began to ripple and I doubled over in pain before blacking out.

When I opened my eyes again I looked down and saw white paws.

Why do I have paws?

_*Fuck, wait where you are I will get Sam Uley to explain everything to you.*_ A voice appeared inside my head.

_*wait why Sam? And why are you in my head?*_

_*Sam is better at explaining this. I need to phase back so I can get Sam.*_ I walked around a bit to get used to my new body and then settled down.

_*Where are you?*_ A different voice appeared inside my head.

_*I am in the forest behind Billy Black's house*_

_*Okay well I am headed your way, the wolf you heard earlier was Jared Cameron. And you probably already know who I am. Just stay there and I will come and get you.*_ I waited for a bit until a black wolf trotted up to me. I jumped up to my feet and circle the wolf before sitting down in front of it.

_*So before I tell you how to phase back I need to know your name.*_ I glanced over to Sam and shook my head and walked a few steps toward my house, looking back I motioned for Sam to follow me.

_*My name is Jordan Black.*_ Sam nodded.

_*In order for you to phase back you need to focus on things that make you happy. Jared will be here soon with some clothes*_ Just as he said that another wolf trotted over to a nearby tree and phased back.

_"I brought your clothes over Jordan."_ I nodded my thanks and started to phase back. When I was human, I threw my clothes on and turned to Sam.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime, shall we head over to your house so we can explain this to Billy?"

I nodded and started walking back to my house. On the way back we both messed around whilst Sam watched on. We quickly reached the door of my house and I walked in. Jake was sat on the couch with Billy.

"Dad, I'm back. Sam and Jared are here as well." Jake stood up.

"So you went and hung out with two trouble makers? Wow Jordan, I thought better of you."

"Jake you don't know anything so just shut up." Jake started shouting at me.

"Jake if you are going to start fights with your brother then you can get out of this house, Jordan, bring in Sam and Jared, I want to have a word with you three." I nodded and welcomed them inside, just as Jake walked to the door, he turned to face us.

"Leave my brother alone."

"Jake you're starting to get on my nerves. Why don't you go and hang out with Embry and Quil?" Jake stared at me and stormed out the door, jumped in his truck and drove away.

"Sorry about him, ever since he heard Bella Swan was back in town he started to get moody." They nodded and followed me inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I motioned for them to sit down and sat down opposite them. Sam and Billy chatted about the pack and me whilst Jared and I chatted about random things.

"Jordan, Sam has just asked if you could move in with him."

"Because of your fights with Jake I think it would be safer for you to move in with me for a while, you can come to visit Billy every day, and I don't live that far from here." I nodded.

"I would love to, and with my arguments with Jake getting more heated, I don't want to have to keep running out of the room to phase in secret. I'll go pack now." I stood up and walked to my room.

"Jared, can you go to my house and tell Emily?"

"Sure, thank you, Billy, for having us over for a bit."

"My pleasure, Jared." I grabbed my bag and packed my clothes. I heard the door open and someone entering my room.

"You can leave your stuff in the kitchen, Jordan, I'll get Jake to drive me over and I'll drop it off." I turned around

"Okay, dad, and thanks for helping me out earlier." He smiled and went back outside. I followed him and dropped my things on the counter.

* * *

When we reached Sam's house, Jared waited outside. I got out of the car and he walked over to me.

"About Emily, don't stare, it bugs Sam." I nodded and walked inside. As I stepped through the door, I could smell food.

"You boys hungry?" A woman appeared, when I glanced at her face I realized why Jared said not to stare. "Ah, you must be Jordan? I'm Emily, Sam's fiance."

"Nice to meet you, Emily. What have you made?"

"Take a look." I walked over to the table, I sat down and started eating the food. I swallowed my mouthful before praising Emily's cooking and carried on eating.

"At least you have manners Jordan. The other two don't even bother to swallow before talking." She gave the other two a glare.

"Well, unlike the other two, I know how to act around a woman." She smiled and began to pick up the empty plates. I grabbed a few and carried them to the kitchen. There was a slightly audible growl and I chuckled under my breath.

"Sam, I am not here to steal your fiance, I am helping out, which is what you two should be doing." The other two picked up the plates that were left and bought them to the kitchen.

"You know, Jordan, you would make a great alpha and a husband."

"Thank you, Emily, you know, you really are perfect for Sam." She smiled warmly and shooed me to go off with Sam.

* * *

As we made our way around the rez Sam told me about imprinting and explained that he imprinted on Emily. I listened intently, knowing that at some point I would imprint. We reached the border and Sam started to explain the rules.

_*This is the border. The other side is vampire territory. If you smell a sickly smell then howl, it means there is a vampire around.*_

_*What would happen if I crossed it?*_

_*We are exposed, if they cross it then we expose them. Now seeing as it is just the two of us I wanted to tell you more about the vampire coven. They are known as the Cullens.*_

_*I know of them, Jake's friend, Bella Swan, is friendly with them. From what Jake has told me Bella is in a relationship with one of them.*_

_*Does she know of the legends?*_

_*As far as I know, she does, Jake told her once. That's when we started to argue. I said that the legends should only be told to those who live on the rez and she should only be told if she was invited by an elder to the bonfires, but he disagreed and said that they were only legends and there would be no harm in telling her.*_ Sam nodded and we carried on.

_*Anyway the Cullens claim to be vegetarian so they only drink animal blood, they have golden eyes.*_ Suddenly, a howl interrupted us and a rush of panicked thoughts flooded our minds. I glanced over at Sam and we rushed off to the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 30/05/19: I have decided that both of my stories are going to be discontinued. If you want to continue these stories, pm me and we can sort something out. **

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 2. Sorry it came out later than I said but I had trouble with coming up with somethings that are important to the story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I have decided to respond to those who have reviewed. Also, do you like the line breaks as it is or are they too frequent? I feel like I am putting them in too often but I am not sure.  
**

_**Guest - Umm... thanks? I suppose.**_

_**Hubler99 - Thanks! Hopefully, this chapter is good!**_

_**Ash-the-queen: Well here is the next one!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING. INSTEAD, I AM TAKING EXAMS AND STRESSING ABOUT LIFE. **

* * *

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He panicked and reached for his glasses and wand before remembering what he was doing. Sitting up the bed cover slid down his chest and sat on his lap. Harry rubbed his eyes and noticed that he could see clearly without wearing his glasses, he looked down and saw his cuts were healed and the bruising was clearing up.

He got out of bed and headed towards the door. Behind him, there was a pop and a small squeaky voice.

"Tipsy has come to take young sir to the dining room, Master Riddle is waiting for you with Masters Snape and Malfoy and Mistresses Lestrange and Malfoy." Harry nodded before realising that the small elf had pronounced the words better then Dobby. Turning around, Harry walked over to the elf.

"Well lead me there I suppose." Tipsy reached up and grabbed Harry's hand before popping into the dining room.

* * *

Hearing the pop the adults looked up at Harry before Tom motioned to the chair beside Bellatrix.

"Harry, yesterday you mentioned that Dumbledore had hidden your identity from you, what do you mean?" Harry took a mouthful of eggs and took a breath.

"On my birthday a letter appeared on my desk, it had unfamiliar handwriting, Hedwig was okay with it sitting there so I knew it wasn't dangerous, anyway, I read it through.

_**~~~flashback~~~**_

Harry opened the letter before getting comfortable and reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am writing this knowing that I will die soon. I can hear you playing around with James, giggling away. But that is not why I am writing. I am going to tell you the truth._

_I had given birth to a still-born baby girl near the end of October in 1979 and in December of 1979 I was pregnant with another girl, she was also a still-born baby and was born on the 25th of July 1980. A few days later, on the 31st of July, Dumbledore had told us that a death eater had given birth on the same day as I had given birth to my second still-born, he didn't want the child to grow up dark and join Voldemort so he had captured the poor baby and gave him to us. That baby was you. We were never told of your parents and were told by Dumbledore to care for you like we would have cared for our own baby girls. James was ecstatic, being an avid supporter of the light, he didn't want Voldemort getting any followers so he eagerly accepted you. I was sceptical, Dumbledore didn't know your parents but knew your name. He said that your parents had called you Castor Morpheus. Sirius had commented that it sounding like something his family would name a child but the only person that he knew was young enough to have children was Bellatrix. I also realised that Narcissa's son wasn't taken away yet her husband is a supporter of Voldemort, so clearly he knew something. I decided to cast a charm that will hide your true appearance, the charm will wear off just before you go back to Hogwarts._

_I hope that with this information you can go be happy with your parents. Goodluck Castor._

_\- Lily Potter._

**_~~~Flashback ends~~~_**

When Harry had finished Bellatrix looked like she was deep in thought.

"I think I know your parents."

"You think you know Harry's parents are?"Bellatrix nodded.

"I suppose I might as well tell you a bit about my past. Well, it was December 1979 me and Rodolphos decided to have a baby, we knew the risks but with Regulus dead and Sirius disowned there would be no male heir unless Draco took both the Malfoy and Black lines, which would make him a bit unfavorable with the other members of the family as usually Black heirs will claim no other family name. Fast forward to July and I have a baby boy, we named him Castor Morpheus LeStrange-Black, one day I went out on a raid and came back to Kreacher panicking because my baby had gone and he was away from him for two seconds to grab some milk. After we had searched for ages we lost hope, I sent Kreacher to Grimmauld place to look after my aunt's portrait and devoted myself to Tom until he had been vanquished and I was captured." When Bellatrix was done she burst into tears. Harry stood up and cuddled her. Bellatrix cuddled him back and cried.

* * *

After they all had breakfast they all went their separate ways. Lucius and Narcissa went back to their home and Snape went down to his cauldron to brew some potions to confirm his heritage. Tom, Harry and Bellatrix all went to Tom's study.

"Harry are you willing to take the Dark Mark next summer?" Bellatrix watched Harry's reaction.

"I am willing but on one condition. I want to call you Uncle Tom. And can I be called Morpheus?" Harry smiled slightly at Tom's expression.

"Very well, if you really want to, and of course Morpheus." Harry's smile got bigger and he jumped onto Tom and hugged him. Bellatrix looked at Harry with and a smile crept onto her face.

"Well we have to go and get ready to introduce you to the death eaters, Tipsy should have left some robes and your new mask on your bed." Harry nodded and went to go get changed.

* * *

When Harry had done he met his mother outside of the meeting hall.

"Tom has called everyone in. In a minute we will walk over to him and you will be introduced to everyone," Harry nodded and Bellatrix continued. "When Tom has finished introducing you, I will make sure there is an empty space next to me ready for you." Harry nodded again.

"Mum? Can I walk in on myself please? I wanna do something." Bellatrix nodded.

"Nothing too stupid though okay? Oh and before I forget we will begin your training after we go and get you some clothes tomorrow." Bellatrix pulled Harry into a hug and then walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry this came out later than I said it would! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I would also appreciate it if you guys would vote on my poll.**

_**-Ryan**_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up in my bed letting the covers slide into my lap, I ruffled my hair before grabbing a pair of shorts and a towel. Taking a quick shower I grabbed the towel and draped it over my shoulders before walking out into the kitchen, dropping my towel in a basket. Sat around the TV were Charlie, Harry and Billy.

"Morning Dad, Charlie, Harry."

"Morning Jordan, This is Seth." Billy gestured to a kid around 15 years old. Seth walked over to the counter and sat down. My eyes met his and it was almost as if gravity had disappeared and the only thing that tied me to the Earth was him. I remembered Sam saying something like this had happened to him when he saw what happened.

"Hi, Seth," I smiled at him before turning to the elders.

"Would anyone like anything from the kitchen whilst I am here?"

"Sure kid, could you bring the beers over?" I grabbed the cans, brought them to Harry

"I know what just happened kid, keep him safe." I nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Grabbing the loaf of bread, I plugged the toaster in and started to make toast.

"Hey Jordan, could I have a drink?"

"Sure what would you like Seth?"

"Water will be fine." I nodded and filled a glass with water and placed it in front of him. My toast popped out the toaster and I put it onto a plate before buttering it. I sat on the counter and span around to face Seth. We talked for a bit before I remembered Jake wasn't around.

"Hey, Dad, where is Jake?"

"He said something about the Rabbit and those bikes you were working on." I nodded and put my plate in the sink.

"Hey, Seth, want to help move the bikes?" He nodded excitedly and I grabbed my bag. "He had better stay away from those bikes or I will get him."

* * *

"Hey Quil, Embry. Oh hello, Bella I didn't see you there." I stepped into the garage with Seth following behind me.

"Morning Jordan." Bella smiled awkwardly, slightly blushing.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I have some things to do. Embry, Quil could you move out of the way please?" They nodded and moved out of the way.

"We are going to move these, Seth, if you grab the handles and push it, should start moving, if it is too heavy then just call for me." He nodded and I grabbed the other bike. I noticed he was struggling a bit so I leant the bike up against the wall and helped him before pushing the other one.

"Jordan, why did you stay the night? You're supposed to be living with Sam." I grabbed the helmets and a few spare parts and walked to the door and gave them to Seth.

"Just put these in the back of my truck, if you can't lift them then leave them on the floor and I will do it. And Jake? Billy said I could stay the night whenever I need to, I happened to be out late and closer to here than Sam's so I stayed. Stay out of my business, Jake, I don't interfere with yours."  
I walked back out of the garage and to my truck, I lifted the heavy parts into my truck and handed Seth a helmet.

"Jump on, we can go to the beach." I helped him clip the helmet on and we drove to the beach.

* * *

When we arrived at the bonfire seats we sat down.

"Seth, do you remember the legends of the tribe?" He nodded.

"The ones about Taha Aki and the cold ones."

"Well, they are true. I am a protector of the tribe." I turned towards Seth a bit more and continued, "Many of the elders believe that Taha Aki and his wife were imprinted on each other, and I have imprinted on someone." He looked confused before looking at me.

"Oh, who did you imprint on?"

"You." His eyes widened slightly.

"Doesn't imprinting lead to dating and marriage."

"Not always, what if you imprinted on a baby? Wouldn't it be weird to date a baby if you were around 17?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think that far." I laughed a little.

"Imprinting doesn't always mean dating and marriage, you could be someone's best friend, a brotherly figure, they are someone you can rely on for the rest of your life. However, if the imprintee developed romantic feelings for that person then it can develop into a romantic relationship."

"Why did you imprint on me then?"

"Imprinting is not a choice. Even without the imprint, I would still be drawn to be your friend in a way, I think it is the spirit of Taha Aki pointing out the perfect person for the wolf. Billy has said that imprinting makes the person stronger, others say it means you have the best chance of reproducing with that person. If that was true then how would I have imprinted on you?" He shifted closer to me and leaned into my side.

"Well, I accept this." I chuckled slightly and wrapped my arm around him.

"Then I will be the best friend you can have." He shook his head.

"No, you will be the best brother I could ever have and if it develops into something else, then so be it." I smiled and agreed.

"Well, we had better head back, the game must have finished by now and Harry must be getting ready to go." I leant down and Seth jumped onto my back. I jogged over to the bike and headed back to the house.

* * *

When we arrived Harry and Billy had left, Jake and Bella stayed in the garage.

"Dad, we are back."

"Ah, Seth, Harry just left. Jordan could you get Jake and Bella over? Charlie wanted Bella to go back now." I nodded and walked into the garage.

"Hey, Bella, Jake, Charlie wants you to head back now." They both nodded and Bella blushed a bit. I walked back inside and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Jordan, could you take me back to my house please?" I looked over to Seth and nodded. I walked back over to the door, grabbed the helmets, and walked out to my bike before helping Seth with his helmet.

* * *

When we arrived at the house, I helped Seth with his helmet and briefly hugged him before watching him go inside and drove away.

* * *

A/N: I'm currently editing chapter 3 and 4 before I start number 5. I also realised that I haven't described Jordan at all so far.  
Who do you all see as Jordan? I recently found 2 actors that I think would fit Jordan, but I want to know who you think Jordan looks like!


	4. Chapter 4

From afar I watched the familiar red truck pull up. Bella sat inside for a second before getting out and storming over to Sam.

"He told me he was afraid of you." Paul walked over vibrating slightly. Sensing something bad was going to happen I walked in between the two other pack members, I stuck my arm out and gently pushed Paul behind me. Bella spotted me and turned to face me.

"He said that he was afraid of joining your gang. He didn't want to become a troublemaker." Paul chuckled.

"Hold on a minute, Jake could have never been scared of us -" There was a loud smack and Paul started to vibrate harder.

"Paul back down now. Embry, Quil, take him and go. Bella, leave." By the time I had finished, it was too late and Paul had phased. I spotted Jake running over to us, phasing in mid air as he jumped over Bella's body. I phased immediately. Silently thanking my ancestors that I could phase quick.

*Jacob, back down now.* Jake's body immediately bowed down in submission *Paul forest now, you can run patrol until you calm down.* Paul ran off into the forest and I phased back.

"Embry, Quil head back to Sam's, Bella you can go with them, Sam you can drive them, I will take Seth to Emily's. Jake you can go with Sam." They all went to Bella's truck and jumped in. Jake, Embry and Quil jump on the back and Sam and Bella get inside. I turn around to Seth.

"Fancy a ride, young sir?" He laughed.

"Depends on what ride your offering."

"How about a state of the art wolf, fit for killing vampires and protecting people?" He laughed and nodded. I phased and crouched down to let him on.

* * *

As we were running, Seth sat up a bit. I slowed down.

"You know Jordan, the way you handled that situation was so cool. But I think Jake should get a punishment too, the way he had jumped and phased made the situation worse, he also put Bella in trouble by phasing over her." I nodded and Seth leaned back down.

*Paul you can go to Emily's now, apologize and tell Jake he has to patrol.*

*Thanks Jordan, by the way, what are you going to do about the whole situation?*

*I don't know.I might make Jake do double shifts. He has endangered the pack and Bella so it might do him some good to be punished.*

*Oh, Jordan, I'm sorry about earlier.*

*Paul, it's fine, you tried to protect your Beta. I'm nearly at Emily's, hurry up or food will be gone.*

*Okay.* I slowed down to a stop in Emily's back yard before crouching down and letting Seth get off. I phased got dressed before throwing my arm over his shoulders and walking in.

"Emily, how is my second mother?" I pulled her into a hug before sitting down and loading my plate. She giggled a bit before answering.

"Well Jordan, I'm doing fine, how are you doing?"

"I'm good." The pack finished eating and went off in their groups to patrol or rest.

* * *

Over the next two days, the scent of the vampire became more frequent. I stayed at Billy's frequently but always disappeared before the sun rose as Jake was still arguing with me. When I woke up this morning, the sun was already up so I grabbed my towel and a pair of shorts before walking into the bathroom and having a shower. After I had finished I walked into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. Billy wheeled in behind me and I sat on the counter.

"Jordan, Harry is going hunting for the thing that is killing people. He is bringing Charlie as well."

"Dad, I was going to hunt the thing today as well." I grabbed my plate and washed up. In the distance I heard a howl and turned to Billy.

"Dad -"

"Go, good luck son." I nodded and ran into the woods, I stripped quickly and phased.

*What's happened?*

*Vampire*

*Fuck, Harry is supposed to be hunting it today. Billy told me. Where is everyone else?*

*Embry and Quil are with me, Sam and Jake are near Chief Swan's house. Jared is on the other side of the rez*

*Okay* We all met up at the edge of the woods and followed the flame of red hair. In the distance there were a few voices.

*I can hear Harry's voice. Be careful to not be seen by the other men.* I chased the vampire before getting to a clearing. I could see Harry and Charlie through the trees. The vampire flew over the group and Harry collapsed.

*Harry's group are here. He just collapsed so be careful and head round the sides* When we had passed the clearing, we were at the treaty line.

*Fuck we lost her*

*That isn't the most important thing right now, Harry has just collapsed, I will go back* I sprinted towards the clearing before phasing and putting on my shorts. I walked into the clearing and spotted Charlie kneeling next to Harry.

"Sir, what happened?" I kneeled next to Harry.

"We were just going hunting for the thing that was causing the killings in Port Angeles, There was a flash of red that flew over us and Harry just collapsed. I think it was a heart attack." I nodded.

"I'll take him back to his house." I picked him up and walked into the woods.

* * *

When I arrived at his house Sue Clearwater came running out, Seth and Leah hot on her heels.

"Mrs. Clearwater, Harry had a heart attack whilst out on a hunting trip. He is still alive but I fear that if he is not taken to hospital, he may not make it." Sue nodded before gesturing to Leah to get in the car.

"Leah and I will take him, Seth, you go with Jordan, he will take you. Thank you Jordan." I nodded and carried Harry to the car before bringing Seth into a hug and watching the car take Harry away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Seth broke into tears. I carried him inside and sat down soothing him. Paul walked into the door frame and coughed quietly.

"We are all going to pay Sue a visit. Are you coming? Your trucks out here as well."

"We will be there in a bit. You know how to contact me if anything happens." Paul nodded and ran back to the tree line, disappearing to phase.

Seth sat in my lap before slowly falling asleep. Lifting him up, I carried him to his car. Jordan pushed down the backs of the seats to create a small bed and laid down with Seth.

"I'm sorry Seth, I will avenge him."

* * *

A week later and everyone had heard the news. Harry Clearwater had passed in his sleep. The funeral was 2 days after his passing. After the funeral, the pack started to tighten up patrols once again and it seemed like they never had enough sleep.

Jordan had shut himself off from everyone but Seth and Seth had done the same. Only interacting with everyone else when necessary. They spent time in Jordan's truck and Jordan only patrolled when Seth was helping Sue or sleeping in his bedroom. They replaced the back seats for a mattress, constructed a shelf and a small chest of drawers, just big enough to fit some clothes for the both of them. On the shelf was a picture of the Clearwaters, framed in a carved wooden frame that had a pack of wolves howling at a moon, just behind the wolves there were 5 people, a small family of 3, a police chief and a man in a wheelchair. When Jordan had finished carving it, he presented it to Seth. Seth cried, hugged and thanked Jordan, falling asleep in his arms once again. When Seth woke up, he showed Sue and Leah, they too cried, hugged and thanked Jordan. So Jordan gave them a similar frame each.

* * *

A/N: So I am back! In my opinion everything feels a bit rushed and out of place. I might make this story ten chapters long.

Anyway how are you liking the Jordan/Seth pairing so far? Leave a review if you would like.

If you have checked out my other stories, thank you, if you haven't then my plan is to completely finish one and then finish a this one.

So sorry for this super long A/N!

~Ryan


End file.
